Mistakes Were Made
by Trapperjohnmcintyre
Summary: Roisin Malfoy comes back from Durmstrang to find her family in disgrace. Now she must align herself with the Weasley family in order to return her family to social prominence.
1. Graduations and Expectations

I fluttered about my dorm putting on makeup and straightening my hair as I chanced an excited look out of the thick window pane to the courtyard below. "Stop that, Ro." My roommate, Brunhilde, snapped nervously as I once again peered out of the window. "I'm nervous enough without you sneaking a glance at the festivities every second." She continued. Brunhilde stood in front of the window and looked me up and down. "Quit messing with your hair and get your robes on. We have to be down there in ten minutes and I'd prefer getting down before the rush."

"Okay, okay. No need to be grumpy." I sighed as I slipped on the crimson robes. I shifted the hood over my head so that the black fur trim framed my face, then slipped on my gloves and gracefully swept downstairs.

As I reached the Great Room a birdlike figure swept down upon me. "About time, Malfoy! Vandervere!" Twittered Frauline Laufer. "Malfoy, please take your place behind Maalkin. Vandervere, end of the column please!" I shot a reassuring glance at Brunhilde as she took her place in a column of crimson and black. The student twittered nervously as they awaited the Frauline. Finally, the great stone doors ahead of them slowly groaned open giving the impression that the great room was yawning awake. There was a sudden precarious silence as the students looked expectantly at Laufer. Laufer waited a moment as the student body took a collective breath and then nodded at the first column. "And so it begins!" I thought, unable to quell the cloud of excitement that was rising in my chest.

"I can't believe we finally graduated!" Brunhilde wrapped her arms around me in an asphyxiating embrace. "I-" I gulped for air, "I thought the day would never come!"

"Oh, I know!" Squealed Brunhilde. "After all the trouble we've gotten ourselves into, I thought we would be called into Karkaroff's office any instant to be informed of further incarceration here!"

"Oh, well I wasnt too worried about myself. But I was sure they weren't going to let you pass!" I ducked as my friend swatted at me. I laughed happily. Nothing could have brought me down today, I was free to pursue my wildest dreams, what with top marks in all my classes, no door was closed to me.

"So, what do you think you'll do now that you're a free woman?" Brunhilde asked cheerily.

I grinned dreamily. "Do you even have to ask?"

Brunhilde rolled her eyes but failed to suppress a knowing smile. "So you still plan on becoming some sort of hermit in South America order to study . . . what was it?"

"Ancient magic of indigenous magical cultures! Oh Brunhilde! There's just so much more magic that we don't know! But my first stop will be New Orleans, then deep Mexico, then Ecuador, of course . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be sure to visit Europe some time and not forget about me." Brunhilde pouted.

I snapped out of my daydream. "Of course I'll visit you. I'll be in Europe all summer before I leave for the Americas." I looked affectionately at my friend. "Enough of all that anyhow. Lets join the party! We have our certificates! What's keeping us sober!?" Brunhilde grinned at me.

* * *

I was just as happy the next day (despite my massive hangover) as I made my way down to the courtyard once again. This time lugging a bright red trunk. I was going home. I hadn't been home in over four years as there had been a wizarding war raging in Europe and my parents had kept me safely preoccupied with summer classes at Durmstrang. I was eternally grateful for this as I had been safe and was also able to graduate early as a result. I had seen my parents the few times they came to visit, every time looking a bit more strained and weary. But now things would be different, I thought happily. The war was over, my parents had remained neutral despite my Uncle's affiliation with the Dark Lord, everything would be fine.

I spotted the line for the London portkey and joined the queue eagerly.

I scanned the crowded warehouse for my parent's faces, finally spotting them oddly apart from the other bustling parents. I hurried over to them happily. Only, as I neared them I knew something was amiss. My parents faces looked tired and worn. Both of them hugged me just a little too hard, smiled just a little too tightly, and apparated out of the warehouse far too rushed. I looked about me as I apparated into the my old home. I hadn't seen it in four years but even so I didn't remember it being quite this dismal. The home had about as much cheer as a funeral parlor and to make things worse my parents would speak only in hushed tones as if afraid to waken some terrible beast.

"Roisin dear, let me help you take your things up." My mother softly clucked. My room, at least, hadn't changed much. Yet, even though nothing had been moved it lacked its once held homey quality. I sat on my bed and stared at my mother who seemed to be looking at anything that wasn't me. "Mom, whats going on?" I pleaded softly unable to take any more. My mother looked at me, then sat down on a small chair facing me. "Ro, things aren't how they used to be." My mother said wearily. "The name of Malfoy is no longer respected. We are outcast. Spat upon. Your poor sister is afraid to leave the house with her child without a disguising charm these days. Lucius' affiliation is common knowledge. The public hates us, Roisin.'' My mother closed her eyed wearily. I sputtered, "But you had nothing to do with that! And wasn't Lucius and Draco cleared of all charges after what Narcissa did?"

"Yes, but we did not help the other side either, Ro. As far as the public is concerned the name Malfoy is synonymous with Death Eater."

I looked down. How had I not thought of these things. I had been so far removed from the war at Durmstrang that I had not thought of the repercussions it was having closer to home.

My mother got up to leave. "Dinner will be ready at five so try and get some rest before then. Your Uncle will be joining us, as will your sister. We have much more to discuss.'' and with that she left.

* * *

At a quarter till five I crept down the stone stairwell, leaning to get a peek into the dining room. Lucius was there, as well as my parents. It seemed my sister had yet to arrive. "Roisin, dear." Lucius welcomed me with a stiff hug as I entered the dining room. "It's been too long." I nodded mutely. Suddenly the dining room fire turned green and out walked my sister, Edwyna, pushing a curtain of white blond hair out of her pale pointed face. My sister and I simply nodded at each other, we had never gotten along and no sleep was lost over one or the other in the four years that we hadn't seen each other.

Dinner was a quite affair. The food was the only thing in the room that was remotely warm yet I still found it wanting. Finally, after goblets had been filled with a second round of strong wine Lucius cleared his throat. "I believe it is time to discuss the future of this family." He stared directly at me and I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "As you may have been informed, Roisin, the name of Malfoy no longer commands the respect it once did.'' _And who's fault is that?!_ I thought silently. "I never thought I would see the day when Malfoys would be social outcast, yet here we are." He continued. "However, the Malfoy family will survive. That has always been the goal: to survive. We have aligned ourselves with whom we thought gave us the best chance of survival." He stared around at each face at the table as if challenging them to refute him. "But we cannot always be right. Our family would have no chance of survival if my wife had not done what she did. And now we must do our part. We have escaped imprisonment and loss of our assets but now we much reclaim our most important trait. Our social standing." Lucius finished triumphantly. "And we cannot do this without you, Roisin." I looked startled around the table as each face looked at me expectantly. "Er- well, I'll do what I can but how exactly do you expect me to go about this?" I would do all I could but the way they looked at me was as if they were expecting me to sacrifice myself to the snake god or something. "How old are you, Roisin?" Lucius asked silkily. "Er- seventeen." I answered confused. "Ah." Said Lucius "and with eighteen right around the corner it may be time you started thinking about your marriage prospects."

"My . . . Sorry, what?" I sputtered. Marriage prospects! I had just gotten out of school. I had a career I wanted to invest in. What was Lucius playing at?

"It's not so uncommon, dear." Lucius continued "The Malfoys have always made marriages based on strategy. And your's, my dear, could save us from social stigmatism."

"Just think about it, dear." My mother broke in. This was the first time she had spoken since dinner ended. "Think about your sister!" I snorted. "Your nephew!" Well, she had a point there. Gem was just an innocent child, he didn't deserve to be a social leper like the rest of us. I looked at my parent's strained faces and sighed. I knew I would do anything to make them laugh again.

"Fine." I snapped. "What is your plan . . . . Lucius?"

My Uncle sniffed. "The only family we can align ourselves with that will truly get us back into societies good graces . . ." I waited for.

" . . . are . . ." I winced at the venom in his voice.

" . . . the . . ." Lucius looked as if he would vomit the name.

"Weasleys."

I stared. "Er- well, at least I have a wide variety of choices." I said trying to lighten the mood. Lucius looked sick.

"Quite." He retorted icily.

"Well, you will choose one of the five. I believe the eldest is already married. Your advantage is that no one knows you are a Malfoy, so try to keep it that way until the fly is already in your proverbial bed -web, I mean." I stared at him wide eyed. He was serious. "There will be a memorial service Friday honoring the anniversary of the fallen at the battle of Hogwarts. You will attend. You will have a clear view of the family. You will choose one of the Weasley boys. You will tell us your choice and we will do what we can to throw you in his path." Lucius looked smug. "And if I may make a suggestion. The lot of them are rabble but Persius Weasley is slightly more to our taste. Good job. Ambitious. Look him over first."

"I'll keep that in mind." I could feel bile rising in the back of my throat. I hadn't expected anything so soon. _Friday? How long had they been planning this?_ I thought angrily.

Suddenly Edwyna broke out into chatter. Advising me how to act, what to wear, how to walk . . . and on it went. By the time I staggered to my bed the reality of the situation came crashing down on me. _I was going to have to marry!_ Out went my dreams of studying ancient magical cultures! I stared at my ceiling, completely drained. Eventually I fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Mission Accomplished

As I woke the following morning the discussion from last night lunged into my mind, making my stomach twist with worry. I tried the hardest I could to push the memory to the back of my mind. _Friday_ , I thought. _I can worry about it Friday_. I tried to interact normally with my parents but I simply couldn't shake the feeling that they were practically selling me. However, I did harbor a secret hope that none of the Weasley boys would be interested in me . . . and perhaps my parents and Lucius would give up the cause . . . _or sell me off to another family_. I thought, my hopes fading in my chest. Besides, I didn't want my family to live in misery and disgrace. Frisday finally caught up to me with a rushed forcefulness and the preceding night filled me with an uncomfortable swell of anxiety in my chest. Needless to say I slept little that night and was rudely awoken the following day my sister's screeching voice.

"Get up, Ro!" I looked up at her practically through my eyebrows, my scowl being so pronounce. "I've been given the task of making you look as subtly alluring as possible." She looked me over as she said this, apparent apprehension on her face.

"So," She said lightly as she threw open my closet. "I've done some research on these Weasley boys, compliments of your cousin. " She wrinkled her nose at my heavy, winter themed, attire hanging in a thick line. "The eldest is married to a tall french blond who was a Triwizard Champion while Draco was in school. Fred Weasley dated a chaser who went on to be Gryffindor Quidditch captain. And Ronald Weasley is currently dating Hermione Granger, I'm sure you know who that is." She looked at me expectantly. I nodded numbly as I sat up in my bed feeling cranky. "So . . . Intelligent, athletic, attractive . . ." I instantly shrank back into my cover. I had a lot to live up to. "Oh, no you don't!" Edwyna glared at me as she yanked my covers from me. "We'll work on the attractive aspect first. Oh, and I thing it best you don't mention your age. You'll have to pretend that you're older and by the time I'm done with you, you'll look it." She pulled me into the bathroom.

By the time I walked downstairs a transformation had taken place. I was clothed in a smart black pencil skirt topped with a burgundy blouse that hugged my chest but flowed loosely around my arms. Edwyna had done quite a job on my makeup. My maple hair was piled atop my head in some sort of greek fashion while I had allowed (as if I had a choice in the matter) Edwyina to gloss my lips in a mahogany shaded lipstick and coat my lashes in a color only slightly darker than my hair. I had to admit, I looked years older. As I gave my mirror the famous Malfoy sneer I could almost see my mother sneering back at me. I turned to see my uncle nodding approvingly at my appearance "Do try to keep that sneer off of your face, Roisin. You'll give yourself away." I twirled to face him, a biting retort waiting on my lips. "Time to go!" Edwyna interrupted cheerfully as she shoved me into the fireplace, forcing an ashtray full of green powder into my hand. I sighed, grabbing a fistful of the stuff, let it sift through my hand into the tickling fire at my feet and growled "Hogsmead."

I appeared in the Three Broomsticks in a muted crowd of somber colors. I brushed myself off and strode outside. The street was filled with a slow line of Thestral drawn carriages carrying people from the station. Most of the villagers were simply walking to Hogwarts, I joined them. As I arrived at the edge of the Black Lake I was overcome by the number of people there. There was sparse seating in the front for the veterans of the battle everyone else stood somberly. Half an hour later the ceremony began. I listened attentively to every speech. I had not been in England during the war and little about it reached me in the remote location of Durmstrang. Finally the last speech was about to be made. I barely heard the announcement of Harry Potter as I watched a thin, black-haired man with round glasses approach the stadium. He looked at the crowd determinedly and began his speech.

"Today will always be one of the most joyous days of Wizarding history" He began. I thought I must have misheard him. Did he say joyous?

"Yes, that's right. Joyous." He continued as if anticipating my thoughts. "For today is the day that the war ended. And yet, today is also one of the most tragic days as well. And though we may rejoice in the victory we claimed that day, it doesn't make our losses any easier to bear. We cannot give parents back their children or families back their siblings or spouses back their partners. We cannot resurrect our friends. And I will not try consoling you by telling you they died for a noble cause. They never should have died. But I want you to consider, when you see a child smile at her father or a young man holding hands with his lover. Send up a silent prayer of thanks these fallen, it is because of them that it is possible." And he stepped down as everyone began to raise their wands in their honor.

The Three Broomsticks was a sight to behold after the ceremony. The pub was crowded with soberly dressed people making numerous toast to the fallen of Hogwarts. And I began to see that in a bit their clothing choices would be the only thing one would be able to describe as sober. I had caught sight of a small crowd of redheads at the ceremony but as soon as it had ended I had been unable to attain sight of them again. It seemed that the majority of people were heading to the Three Broomsticks so I followed the crowd hoping that I might catch sight of them there (though I had to admit to myself that the if I were them I wouldn't want to be with the majority of people). I sat down in a dim corner and ordered a butterbeer. I always liked the stuff, it was much gentler than what they served at the Staggering Adlet. I gulped down my butterbeer greedily. I saw a dark figure approach through the bottom of my now empty tankard. I put my glass down to see an astonishingly handsome man smiling down at me.

"Mind if I join you? You look lonely." He asked as he pulled out a chair.

"Uh, sure." Who could say no to those beautiful dimples?

"Dean Thomas." He said, taking my hand . . .and kissing it.

He stared at me expectantly. "Rose M-" I stopped myself.

His eyes sparkled as he asked "Rosem? Strange name." I blushed furiously. "Sorry. It's just Rose." I laughed nervously. His grin widened revealing rows of perfect teeth. I was having a hard time not drooling into my empty tankard.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He asked before sipping at a small glass of red wine keeping his dark eyes on my face all the while. "No," I managed to say without salivating into my glass. "You?" I asked innocently.

"Just waiting on an old friend." He smiled at me again. "Were you here for the service?" He asked curiously.

"I was." I said looking at the bottom of my empty glass. He stared at me awhile before finally asking. "Sorry, but what year were you in?" I looked at him. "Sorry?''

"At Hogwarts? It's just, I don't remember you . . ."

"I didn't attend Hogwarts." I said quickly. He stared at me confusedly. "I attended Durmstrang." I clued him in before I realized why that wouldn't make sense. "My Aunt was in the Battle of Hogwarts." I added. Then I made a mental note to slap myself when I got home. My Aunt WAS in the battle of Hogwarts. Both of them actually. And it wasn't the smartest thing to say because the only Aunt that had died was Bellatrix Lestrange . . . not something that was going to exact sympathy. Dean's frown cleared as he said "Oh, I'm sorry." I wanted to strangle myself for the concern that shown in his eyes as he said those two words. Instead, I shrugged. "Nearly everyone here has lost someone to that battle." I desperately wanted another drink. Now was about the time I started missing those Shaman Shots at the Staggering Adlet. "True . . ." He conceded. "So Durmstrang, eh?" He seemed to sense my discomfort, obviously mistaking it for grief. At this point I was ready for some famous Adlet Absinthe.

"Yeah-" I started brightly before being interrupted by a tall man sporting a head full of dreadlocks.

"Dean!" He boomed cheerily. "What are you still doing here, mate?" He asked glancing curiously from Dean to me. Dean grinned at the man before saying.

"I was waiting for Ron but I ran into this lovely lady and we've been having a bit of a chat." He winked at me. I smiled.

"Rose." I held out my hand to the man.

"Lee." He shook my hand vigorously. "Lovely to meet you." He flashed me a smile before turning back to Dean. "I actually saw Ron not too long ago . . . Lemme see if I can- Oi, Fred!" He called out across the pub. I turned to see who he was calling to as they made their way over but all I could make out was a mop of flaming hair. My heart began to sink to my stomach. I had been so preoccupied by Dean that I had forgotten the task at hand. Not that it mattered. It seemed my prey was coming to me. I snorted at myself for describing myself as a predator. If I was the predator why did I feel so damn scared? Finally the ginger burst through the crowded pub to our table, clapping Dean and Lee on the back. "Wossup, mates?" He looked from Dean to Lee and then finally to me. He had a thin, angular face with a pretty enough nose that had quite a smattering of freckles across it. His eyes were a pretty hazel and his flaming hair framed his face handsomely. Dean cleared his throat. "Fred. this is Rose. She went to school at Durmstrang." Fred smiled widely at me and took my hand saying "Well, hello there. Durmstranger." Lee shook his head. "Just terrible, Fred." Dean nodded in agreement. "You can do better than that. I hope your merchandise isn't as cheap as you lines." He teased. Fred swatted the two of them. I forced myself to smile. "You didn't just call me over here to make fun of me making fun of people, did you?" He faked a hurt look. "Right. Dean was waiting for Ron." Lee said. "Thought you might know where he is?"

"Ah." Said Fred, looking like he was about to break some bad news. "I'm afraid he had a sudden urgent meeting he had to attend to."

"What?" Dean looked taken aback. "Where?" Fred shrugged "The loo." he plopped down in a seat between Dean and I and turned a twinkling eye upon me.

"So . . . are you allowed to tell us where Durmstrang is, or do the make you take some sort of unbreakable oath not to tell?" I shifted uncomfortably under his expectant gaze.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you . . ." I trailed off as Fred opened his mouth to voice his indignance, then thought better of it.

"What if we guess?" He asked excitedly. I shrugged.

"I'm not going to tell you if you guess it right." Fred grinned wickedly and responded,

"But I'll know if you're lying." I narrowed my eyes at him. "C'mon boys." He said cheerily. "Lets make a game of it while we're waiting for Ron." Dean shook his head disbelievingly at Fred but Fred was already making wild conjectures.

"Is it in Bermuda?" I rolled my eyes but could not suppress a smile. "Ok, not Bermuda." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Tibet?" I gave him a look that belied my opinion on his sanity. "No? Not Tibet? Hmmmmm . . . New York?"

I stared at him before "Are you daft?" Tumbled out of my mouth. I mentally kicked myself. I had just crumpled my amicable façade. I was supposed to be making nice with the Weasleys yet here I was insulting one. I was surprised however to see Fred's grin widen at my impolite question.

"I was about to ask the same question myself." A witch that I hadn't noticed was standing off to our side observing the group. Fred turned to her and snorted.

"Women." He grinned at me again. "What have I done now, Hermione?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well it's rather obvious, isn't it?" She pulled up a seat. "At least eighty percent of their student popular is eastern european and their uniforms are very obviously designed for cold weather. Which means it's probably somewhere up North, maybe Russia." She shot a questioning glance at me but Fred distracted her.

"You only pretend to know so much about because dearest Victor has probably already told you its whereabouts!" Hermione opened her mouth to retort when we were interrupted by yet another redhead with a snub nose and a dark expression on his face. "Why are you all talking about Krum?" He narrowed his eyes as he finished the question.

"Well," started Fred. "Hermione, here, just wont shut up about him, y'know." Fred continued, encouraged, no doubt, by the fact that Ron's face was steadily growing darker. "She just kept talking about the various ways in which those Durmstrang students handle cold weather. They're quite creative, really. I'm sure Hermione knows from first hand experience, of course. Then she started talking about his uniform and how comfy it is, you would almost thought she'd worn it at one point the way she goes on about how thermal it is. But that might be due to the fact that it had recently come off a sweaty quidditch player-"

"Fred!" Hermione was staring daggers at him. She turned to Ron. "Fred, here was speculating, rather miserably if I may add, as to the whereabouts of Durmstrang."

"And Durmstrang obviously leads to Krum." Fred finished for her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Ron made a face and sat down at our now overly crowded table.

"I should like to know where that bloody school is." He muttered "So I can hex the gits to pieces." I raised an eyebrow in Ron's direction. Fred look tickled to hell.

"Now, now Ron." He smiled wickedly. "You wont have to look far, there's one of those . . . ah, gits . . . no offence, Rose . . . sitting right across from you." Ron's ears burned in embarrassment as he stammered at me. "Oh- I . . ."

"Thats quite alright." I cut him off. "Though I'm sure you know Durmstrang does focus many of its classes on martial magic. I imagine you'd have a hard time hexing any of us. Not to mention we'd probably just confound you with our superior Quidditch skills." I smiled arrogantly at him. Goddamnit, I had to keep those Malfoy expressions off of my face. Fred gave a hearty laugh then noticing my empty tankard offered to get me another drink.

"Oh, that's alright." I smiled at him "I can get one myself."

"I think you'll have a hard time doing that." Fred pointed out. I frowned at him then realized that I was virtually blocked into the corner at the overcrowded table. "So, why don't we all relocate to a bigger table while I grab drinks?" Fred suggested brightly. Everyone nodded in agreement as they all made to get up. I hesitated to follow before, seeing my uncertainty, Fred shouted far too loudly "COME ON, ROSE!" I scrunched my face at him before poking out my tongue at him and following the others. We found a spacious table in the middle of the room and made ourselves comfortable before Fred came back with the drinks, depositing them around the table before placing mine before me as he took a seat to my right. He stared at me as I took a healthy swig. I raised my eyebrow at him, still nursing my draught. He smiled before he said

"Alaska?" I choked on my beer and his grin widened as I fell into a fit of coughing. "Aha!" He looked elated. "It is, isn't it?!" I took a couple deep breaths before saying. "What?"

"Y'know. The location of D-"

"Huh?" I interrupted him.

"Durmst-"

"Hmmmm?" I hummed loudly before frowning at him. "Sorry, didn't hear you."

He pouted at me before continuing. "That's not even in Eastern Europe!" He exclaimed accusingly then brightened up, "I finally get to tell Hermione she's wrong!" I rolled my eyes at him. Fred looked excited, "Do you see a lot of penguins?" He asked, reminding me of a small child who has had too many sweets.

"Oh yes!" I said animatedly. "And if we want to visit Santa Clause, we just ride some narwhals over to his island factory! And we have polar bears to keep us warm cause we don't light fires in the school due to the fact that it's just one massive igloo." Fred narrowed his eyes at me as I started laughing at his bewildered expression. "Penguins live in the South Pole, Fred. Not in Alaska."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Very funny, Rose, I know for a fact that Santa doesn't live on an island!" I started cracking up at his deadly serious expression. The rest of the night was spent laughing at Fred and unintentionally flirting with Dean. Percy Weasley came by long enough for me to know for a fact that he wasn't an option. I was still holding out to observe the other two brothers whose names I had forgotten but Fred said they were off somewhere in Diagon Ally. I found myself a bit disheartened as Dean and Lee departed and Ron started making suggestions of returning to "the Burrow" (whatever the hell that meant). As the remaining party got up to leave Fred turned to me.

"So are you in London then?" I nodded tiredly. "Well, you should come around our shop sometime. It's Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Ally and maybe you can come out with me, my brother, and Lee. You seem like a lot of fun once you've had a few drinks in ya." He winked at me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, maybe I'll come around one day before you close and we can all go to the Leaky cauldron." He grinned at me before following his brother. "See ya then!" he called. Mission accomplished.


	3. An Unexpected Attraction

I looked at the clock as I stumbled out of the dining room fireplace. It was nearly two in the morning. I sighed tiredly as I made my way up to my bedroom, slipping off my heels before I started to climb the stairs. As I reached my room I didn't bother turning on the light as sat down on my bed and began unbuttoning my blouse. When I was in nothing but my undergarments I lay down and had my first peaceful sleep in a week. The next morning, however, I was rudely awakened by a loud thumping at my door. I groaned into my pillow before throwing a sham over my ears, effectively sandwiching my head. I heard my door band open through my pillow and looked up in time to see Edwyna striding towards my bed dragging one of my chairs. She set the chair in front of my bed and sat down in it staring intently at me. I ignored her and tried to fall back asleep but her high voice pricked my ears before I had the opportunity.

"So . . . you got in late, I hear." I grumbled my affirmation from under the covers.

"Well?" Her voice pierced my very soul. I flipped my covers back so she could see my irritated scowl.

"Well what?" I snapped.

"Why were you out so late?" She scowled back at me.

"I met . . . people." I finished lamely.

"What people?" Edwyna flared.

"Dean Thomas . . . Lee Jordan . . .Ron Weasley . . . Hermione Granger . . . Percy . . . Fred . . . people . . ." I drawled lazily. Edwyna's eyes lit up at the mention of the Weasley boys.

"Oh, so you managed to get acquainted?" Edwyna looked too surprised. I glared at her. "I'm impressed. I assumed you'd have a quick peek at them during the service, choose the most handsome, and slither back her to leave us with the task of getting you into their social circle." I stared at her. "Oh, yes, Edwyna. You're such a martyr." I snarled.

"hmpf." She stuck her nose in the air at my sarcasm. "Well, mom and dad are downstairs with uncle Lucius, I'm sure they'd love to hear all about your night." I scowled as I threw my covers aside and began getting dressed. I came downstairs to find my parents and Lucius chatting quietly in the living room. I glance at the clock, it was one. I tried to slipped into the kitchen unnoticed but I felt Edwyna's claws on my shoulders steering me towards the living room before I could get past.

"Look who finally woke!" My sister chirped brightly. I wanted to punch her.

"Ah, Roisin. I trust you slept well." That was Lucius. I nodded slowly. "Edwyna tells us you've met the Weasleys?" I continued nodding. "Which will it be then?" He asked nonchalantly. My head spun. Which will it be? I hadn't really thought about it too much. I hadnt even met the other two. Maybe I should just name one of them, I thought. I then realized I didn't know their names. Damn. I sucked in a breath.

"Fred . . . Weasley." I said quietly. I liked Fred. I honestly wasn't interested in him romantically but seeing as I had no choice . . . I stopped my musing as I saw the look on Lucius' face. Shock and horror.

"Well you certainly know how to pick the worst of the worst don't you?" He asked when he came to. I looked at him and then walked into to the kitchen without another comment. My parents didn't say anything. _What room did he have to talk?_ I thought as I angrily buttered some toast. _He's the one who go us into this mess_. _Who is he to criticize me on my choice of friends_ . . . well, what had to be more than friends. _Because of him!_ That train of thought brought me around to thinking about when I would pop around Diagon Ally. I was genuinely excited to go out with the boys. I didn't have any friends in London and I would have done anything to get out of the house at that point. I figured next Friday would do. I didn't want to come around too soon. Don't want to look too eager . . .

George

I stumbled into the storeroom. Looking around for something. _Something . . ._

What was I looking for?

 _Skiving Snackboxes? . . .Yes!_ I made towards them.

 _Wait no_ , I already restocked those. What had I come in here for? _Oh. Yeah. Peruvian Darkness Powder. That stuff._

I made to grab a box on the shelf but my hand began levitating towards a box of doughnuts that Fred had left laying on top of a large box marked Judgement Journals. After I had sufficiently crammed my mouth full of doughnut I grabbed the box marked PDP and rolled my eyes at Fred's abbreviated labeling. _Seriously, Fred?_ I thought to myself. _Lazy git . . ._

Jars of powder clanked merrily against each other as I made my way to the aisle marked "Deceptions, Decoys, and Distractions." I began filling the rows with the small jars when a loud knock from the front of the store made me jump. _Who the hell?_ "We're cloooooooooosed!" I shouted in the direction of the door. The knocking didn't stop. I sighed as I made my way to the door, carelessly flicking the empty PDP box over the ring up counter. I opened the door irritably, "We're cl-" I meant to say closed but quickly changed it to a sultry "Helloooooo." Because, standing outside of MY shop . . . and Fred's . . . was a striking girl. She was about the height of my shoulders with quite a pair of legs that I couldn't help but eyeing beneath her waist hugging skirt. Her maple hair was braided into an intricate bun atop her head. A full mouth and pointed nose were paired with dazzling grey eyes that stared happily up at me. I felt like I'd seen those eyes before. "Fred!" Her smile broadened and she wrapped her pretty arms around me in a friendly embrace. _Fred!?_ Oh. Sure. That's cool. I LIKE being Fred. _Whatever._ I hugged her back awkwardly. I didn't want to embarrass her so I didn't enlighten her to the fact that I was not, in fact, Fred. I'm such a bloody gentleman. She let me go oh too soon and looked around my waist into the shop. "So this is your shop?" she asked. "Yeah, well, it's mostly my brother actually. He does all the work." I felt it my duty to give her my most accurate impression of Fred. "I'm not surprised." She laughed. I was just beginning to feel stupid standing in the doorway when I realized she probably felt the same standing out on the steps so I invited her in. "Come in. Have a look around." I ushered her in and closed the door behind her. She looked around at my . . . our . . . products appreciatively before she turned those striking eyes on me. "So, I thought I might take you up on that drink if you're not too busy tonight?" I narrowed my eyes. Why had Fred not told me he had asked a pretty lady out and that she might be stopping by anytime? _Stupid git . . ._ "Is Lee coming? And your brother?" Oh, well. If they . . .we . . .were invited I guess it wasnt really a date. I don't know why that thought made me grin so much but I guess she took it as an encouraging sign because she said, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yeah," I said quickly. "Lemme just go and fetch Lee then we can go wherever you want, drinks on me!" I said brightly. "Feel free to steal anything while you wait!" I winked at her and she rolled her eyes as I made my way to the break room.

Roisin

I watched Fred walk away towards the back of the store as he went to fetch Lee. _Damn_. He looked good today. This whole seducing a Weasley thing was starting to actually appeal to me. I don't know why the sudden rush of hormones but when he opened that door and leaned against the frame I had wanted to jump him right then and there. I also harbored a suspicion that he had been mentally undressing me the whole time but maybe that was just me being hopeful. I didn't have to wait long before Fred came back from the break room looking quite annoyed, Lee in tow smiling like he'd just heard the funniest thing in the world. I stared at Fred wondering why I had just been thinking about jumping him a minute ago. I mean he was ok . . . _must be hormones_ , I thought. Fred smiled when he approached me. "Ready to go, Rose?"

"Yeah, didn't you say your brother was coming?" Fred rolled his eyes. "That git. Nah, he's staying. He has to finish restocking the store." Fred looked smug. I laughed. "You weren't joking when you said he did all the work, were you?" Fred smug look disappeared instantly. "Yeah, well the git has no life so it's not such a burden on him." Lee looked like he was about to burst with laughter. Fred glared at him. "Thanks mate." Lee clapped him on the back. "For what?" Fred looked bewildered. "For taking us out! I heard you tell Rose, here that all the drinks were on you when you came to fetch me." And with that Lee swept out the door.

The rest of the night was full of laughing, drinking, and a bit of dancing (Fred's initial bad mood dissipated quickly) and I had far too much fun. My strange feeling of attraction to Fred did not return. As Fred and I waved Lee goodbye, I turned to Fred. "Well, I should really get going." Fred smiled at me as he steadier himself by leaning on a nearby table.

"You're too floo to drunk." I rolled my eyes at Fred. It really wasnt a good idea to floo under the influence as one tended to slur their words and people tended to end up in the wrong place. Apparating was an even worse idea as most splinchings happened in a state of intoxication. However, I was more concerned about Fred. I was drunk but not nearly as drunk as he was.

"You could sleep over at my place." He offered. "I have a surprisingly comfy futon in the living room." I smiled at him.

"Very well, but only because you're too trashed to get back there on your own." Saying this I took a protesting Fred's arm and we stumbled down the street laughing the whole way back like a pair of middle schoolers. As we tottered into the living room we both collapsed onto the couch ". . . and then Ron came in just as the cauldron exploded. He was shedding feathers for weeks. Mum nearly killed us."

"That's classic." I laughed and he chuckled appreciatively at the memory. "D'you have any siblings?" he asked suddenly. I snorted "I have a sister but we don't get on well." Fred looked at me sympathetically. "Friends, then?"

"Yeah, but none of them live in England." I mourned. Fred raised his eyebrow suggestively, "I bet you've got some hunky slavic boyfriend up in Russia. Probably a Vladmir." I laughed and shook my head.

"No. I focused on my studies like a good girl." I grinned.

"Ahhhhhh. You liar. I know that look." Fred mocked accusingly.

"Okay, okay. So I had this thing with this Polish guy. He was the captain's son of this Salmon fishing ship." I shook my head with a small smile on my face. Fred raised his eyebrow,

"Muggle?" I nodded.

"Which is why it would have never worked." I said sadly. "My parents don't exactly approve." Fred's eyebrows furrowed.

"That sucks." He mumbled. "Strict parents?"

I rolled my eyes, "You have no idea." I looked down at my hands. "They expect a lot out of me and when I came back after war a lot of things had changed. Not in a good way." I lamented.

"Yeah, I the war was harsh on a lot of families." Fred looked sad.

"Well, I'm knackered." I said suddenly, wanting the conversation to end before Fred asked exactly why the war had been hard on my family.

"Oh, yeah." Fred jumped up. "Here. Let me set up the futon for you." He suggested.

"Thats alright, I'll just sleep on the couch. D'you have maybe a T shirt I can wear to bed?" Fred strode over to a room.

"Yeah, and I'll get you a cover and some pillows." He disappeared into the dark room. Fred came back towing a couple of pillows and a thick orange blanket. He promptly dumped them on the couch then tossed me a large emerald shirt.

"So there's the bathroom," He pointed at a door to his left. "and there's water in the kitchen, cups in the cabinet and I think that's about it . . ." he trailed off. I smiled at him softly. "Thanks, Fred. Goodnight."

"Night." He grinned as he left the living room. I silently changed in the living room, carefully folding my clothes and placing them on a crimson armchair. I wrapped myself in the golden blanket, fluffed my pillow, and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Revelations

George

I woke up, stretched, and yawned from under my covers. Hesitantly, I lifted a corner of my blanket and peered at my clock. Damn. It was late. I sat up and took a deep breath. Was it me or was the air always thicker in the morning? I stood up and looked at the array of clothes scattered on my floor. _Was that the clean pile?_ Or was the pile by the door the clean pile? I rifled through a thick pile of clothes at the foot of my bed. _Ugh_ , definitely not the clean pile. I strode over to the sparse heap of clean clothes by my bedroom door and picked through it looking for a clean shirt. No such luck. _Where was that green shirt? I could have sworn I saw it sitting on top of these clothes only last night._ Whatever. I shrugged to myself, deciding to steal one of Fred's shirts. But first: _Breakfast!_ I tiredly stumbled into the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets and scanning the shelves for something remotely edible when I heard a soft voice behind me,

"Good morning, . . ." I turned around swiftly to find quite a vision leaning against the kitchen doorway. Her hair was still in it's bun but it was arousingly disheveled with thick strands that had come loose falling into her face. Her mascara had smudged slightly over night giving her a sultry look. She was wearing a shirt that barely stretch past the top of her thighs. _Wait a minute._ _That's MY shirt_. Was I dreaming? _Uh oh_. I could feel a situation coming on. _Think of something gross, think of something gross._ " . . . Fred." She finished. _That'll do it_.

Roisin

I awoke to the sound of someone rifling through the kitchen cabinets. I sat up spotting my reflection in a small mirror by the mantle. _Damn._ I looked ratchet. I stood up and without thinking venture into the kitchen to see who was making all that racket. It was Fred. "Good Morning, Fred." I said tiredly, my voice still scratchy with sleep. He turned around as I spoke and suddenly I had never felt more awake. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and no shirt. He was full of lean muscle and his flaming hair fell tantalizingly into his face, lightly brushing his shoulders. I could not tear my eyes from his milky skin. I imagined running my lips all over him to see if his skin was as soft as it appeared. He stared at me for a few seconds before he smiled sheepishly and lifted a box of cereal. "Hungry?" His voice sounded deeper than usual. Probably because he had just woken up. _You have no idea, I thought silently_. "No." I shook my head. "Thanks." I couldn't imagine eating anything at that moment . . . except for Fred, of course.

George

She decline my awkward offer of cereal and took a seat at the small, round table as I poured some for myself. Her crystal grey eyes watched me as I sat down and I had a another moment of déjà vu. Those eyes, for some reason, looked especially familiar paired with my emerald shirt. I frowned as I began eating my cereal. "Sleep well?" She asked. I nodded absently, trying not to stare at her. "You?" I asked through a mouthful of Cheerios. "Mhmmm." She hummed. I felt like I was making this really awkward by just being . . . well . . . not Fred. I scowled into my bowl at the thought. I finished my cereal in a hurry then went to the sink to rinse my bowl out. She stood up as well and cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going to get dresses and be on my way. Thanks for letting me borrow the shirt, by the way." She made to leave but I impulsively grabbed her hand. "You don't have to go now." I stated. "I mean you can stay as long as you want, you wont bother us." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Is your brother here? Sorry, whats his name again?" My encouraging smile faltered. "George. His name is George. Coolest guy you'll ever meet. Seriously." She smiled. "I thought that was you." She said playfully. I grinned. "It is me."

"Well, as much as I'd love to meet him, I really do have to go. My parents are probably starting to wonder where I am."

I made a sad face at her. "Oh all right then." I sighed. "If you must."

She smiled at me. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. Come by the shop." I suggested brightly. "Anytime." I added for a good measure before pulling her in for a tight hug. That's what Fred would do, right? She smiled at me before turning back to the livingroom to collect her things. I watched her go appreciatively. "You can keep the shirt by way." I called after her. "Looks better on you, anyway." I winked at her as she turned around to give me an unimpressed smile. "Thanks, Fred."

By the time I had finished putting the food away she had apparated away. I stared at the empty living room dejectedly. "Oy, whats wrong with you?" I frowned at the sudden interruption, spotting Fred coming out of his room. "You look like someone killed your pet or something." My frown turned into a scowl as I turned to face him. "Maybe, you would like to tell me what a scantily clad woman was doing sleeping in our living room? Fred?" Fred shrugged and made his way towards the kitchen. "We were both blitzed last night so I invited her to stay over. Problem with that, George? Where did she go, anyhow?" I narrowed my eyes at Fred. "It's not a problem as long as you tell me! She left. Still has no idea that GEORGE even exists. Thought I was you again." Fred snorted. "I keep forgetting to tell her you're my twin. Ah well." He shrugged as he started to pour himself some cereal.

The next week flew by busily as our shop was bursting with customers. As Friday came around I found myself in a fair mood. I was obviously looking forward to the upcoming weekend. I sat down in the break room with a cup of Earl Grey leafing through the daily prophet contently. Fred was opening shop, which he rarely did, so I had some time for myself. Suddenly Fred came in with a determined look on his face.

" . . . and this is my brother George." He was saying. My lips froze on the rim of my cup as I stared at Rose. She looked at me and then at Fred and then at me.

"You're twins. Wow. Identicle." Rose smiled at me and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rose." I swallowed nervously. Sure, I'd met her before but then I was pretending to be Fred.

"George." I took her warm hand, the the memory of our embrace in the kitchen flitted through my mind. "Enchanted." I smiled at her. Just then Lee came in and he and Rose embraced like long lost friends. I turned back to my paper. Just then a picture caught my eye. It was of Fred and Rose laughing together, his arm slung around her shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and scanned the headline "Weasley Twin Dating War Traitor." _What the hell?_ I started reading the article: "Not a week ago this picture of FredWeasley was taken in Diagon Ally. And this is not the first time the two have been seen together. Weasley and this woman were seen in a pub in Hogsmeade the week before. But don't despair, Fred Weasley admirers! Something tells this reporter that this isn't going to last. Why is that? You may ask. Because the woman in question happens to be the long forgotten daughter of Leo and Sirsha Malfoy, nice of Lucius Malfoy well known ex death eater. Though there is no proof, Roisin Malfoy's parent's are suspected Voldemort sympathizers . . ." I stopped reading and just stared. Now it made sense. I'd seen her eyes before because the were the exact shade of her cousin Draco's.

"Fred?" I looked up suddenly.

"Yeah?" Fred asked carelessly.

"Have you seen this?" I thrust out the paper.

"Seen what?" He turned towards me, looked at the paper in my hand and shrugged. "Yeah, actually." By this time Lee and Rose were looking at me curiously.

"And you're okay with this?" I asked incredulously. "Did she even tell you?" I gestured towards her. Fred looked uncomfortable and Rose stared at me confused.

"What are you talking about, if I may ask?" I tossed the paper at her and watched with satisfaction as her face grew pale.

"So were you ever going to tell my brother? Your name isn't even Rose!" She narrowed her eye at me

"Firstly, your brother and I aren't really dating, contrary to this article. So I didn't feel obligated. Secondly my name is Roisin (she pronounced it Ro-sheen). The Irish equivalent for Rose." She turned to Fred. "I am sorry I never told you, Fred. But maybe you can understand my reserve." She gestured at me. Fred just shrugged.

"It's fine. I've seen the article. I don't really care too much for it, honestly."Roisin beamed at Fred. I got up angrily and marched out of the room.

Roisin

I returned home shaken by the incident with Fred's brother. However, I had a new found appreciation of Fred. He hadn't even been fazed and had let me know so. I began to believe I really had picked the best of the batch. I stewed around my room the next week, stuffing my face with chocolates and generally avoiding everyone. And hating that prick, George. Next Wednesday as I sat on my bed scooping gelato into my mouth, nose buried in a romantic novel, Iwas distracted by a tapping on my window. I put down my book and half melted gelato and made my way to the window, thrusting it open. A tiny gen owl swooped in, dropping a letter onto my floor. I snorted at the twittering spectacle and picked up the envelope. I opened it hesitantly. A small piece of parchment fell out onto the floor. I bent down and scooped it up and opened it.

Hey, Rose.

So guess what? Ron proposed to Hermione and they're having this engagement party in two weeks on the 25th starting at 7:00 at the Burrow. I thought maybe you'd like to come. Lee and Dean are going to be there. Let me know if you're coming.

Cheers,

Fred.

I stared down at this invite, a bit shocked. Surely Fred was the only person who really wanted me there. Besides, I didn't want to see his git of a twin. _No, nope, Im not going._ But the more I thought about George the angrier I became and before long my Malfoy pride got to me. I wouldnt back down just because of George! If what he saw in me was just some evil Malfoy, I was going to show him just how much more like my uncle I could be. He hadnt even scratched the surface. I pulled a piece of parchment from my desk and wrote:

Thank you, Fred. I'd love to go. See you there.

Love,

Rose.


	5. Parties and Surprise Announcements

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jk Rowling owns everything. Including my soul.**

 **The song in this chapter in Starlight by The Wailin' Jennys whom I adore. The other song mentioned is "Step it Out Mary" As done by The High Kings.**

 **Also this is my first fanfic so you have been warned (admittedly late in the story). Anyhow . . . ONWARD!**

I sighed as I sent the note off with Fred's little owl. My fury at George probably will have worn off by the time the party came about and I would probably be kicking myself for saying I'd go. Oh well. Two weeks later, however, I found myself as incensed at George as ever. An article had come out quoting him saying I'd not told Fred my background and that Fred and I were not dating. Tosser. The day of the party I stared haughtily at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a Chinese styled green blouse that had midway flared sleeves. instead of stopping just beneath my neck as the traditional Cheongsam style would have done, it plunged from its high collar straight down to a spot a few inches above my navel, exposing a delicate slice of creamy skin. As I turned, the light caught the subtle silver treading which was embroidered throughout the blouse. The collar and sleeves had black trim which complimented the black layered skirt that swayed becomingly as I shifted. Forgoing, my usual Grecian bun, Edwyna had pulled back the front of my hair in to a small braided bun at the base of my skull leaving the rest of my hair hanging in layers down my back. I curved my darkened lips at my reflection in my most patronizing Malfoy smile. Showtime. As I walked downstairs I noticed someone waiting for me at the bottom. Lucius. Great. "Roisin. You look very nice this evening."

"What do you want." I snapped haughtily. If I was going to go all out Malfoy, I might as well start practicing on someone. Lucius sneered at me.

"I've been considering how long it may take to secure the Weasley boy." I could feel my lips form a rigid line. "I thought more drastic tactic should be taken." He continued pulling a small vial from his robes. I stared at it. A love potion? I snarled ,"I will not use disgraceful deceptive tactics on my friend! If you are questioning my ability to attract a m-"

"My dear, I am not questioning your ability to do anything, but if we do not take extreme measures Fred Weasley will only ever be your friend." He cut me off, shoving the vile into my evening bag. "Do it for the family." He said. "It's because of your deceptions that our family is in this mess in the first place!" I had struck a low blow. Lucius stared blankly and then walked out of the hall. My breathing was fast as I watched him leave. I took a deep breath in order to calm myself. I slammed the front door as I walked out. Once outside of the gate, I apparated. I appeared at the bottom of a tall hill. There was a dusty road traveling up the hill that led to a precarious looking house that gave me the impression of a Jenga tower. Off to the side of the house I could see a number of large lit up tents. A pleasing folksy melody floated down from the cluster of tents.

 _I have come back to you broken, take me home . . ._

People were walking up the hill having just apparated as well, eyeing me curiously.

 _And my body bears this trouble, take me home . . ._

I began walking up the candle lit, dusty road.

 _Take me back to my beginning. Before the hell of night set in_

 _And I came to this border, take me home . . ._

I squares my shoulders, lifted my chin, and donned a superior expression as I neared the tents.

 _I have toured the endless starlight, take me home . . ._

More than one malicious glare was thrown my way.

 _I have shattered under midnight, take me home . . ._

I scanned the crowd until my eyes caught a friendly face. It was Fred. He grinned at me as he strode towards me. My face split into it's first sincere smile.

 _There are no vultures in this clearing, Except the ones who brought me here_

 _And I'll no longer feed them, take me home . . ._

"You look bloody gorgeous." He murmmed to me as he caught me up in a tight hug. He raised his eyebrow as he surveyed me. "and yet, very . . .Slytheriny." I smiled sweetly at him.

 _Kingdom come, their will was done_

 _And now the earth is far away from any kind of heaven . ._ .

"C'mon!" Fred pulled me towards the middle of the tent where people were dancing.

 _Hallowed be these frozen fields_

 _And every single one of us still left in want of mercy_

 _Take us home . . ._

George

I watched in shock as the snake appeared at the top of the dusky road a candle glowing on either side of her giving her a spritelike appearance. What the hell was she doing here?

 _Now the bells stand still and hollow, take me home . . ._

I made to get up and tell her that I wanted a dan- I mean to get lost when the image of myself came into my view beaming at Malfoy and pulling her into a tight embrace. My heart sank. Fred!? Fred invited her?

 _And no one has come to mourn me, take me home . . ._

I glared blatantly at them as Fred took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

 _Find me where I close my eyes_

 _Beneath this sky of powerlines_

 _And let me see us clearly, take me home . . ._

I watched as the song ended and Fred lead a breathless Roisin towards the h'orderves.

Roisin

As Fred was cornered by a group of twittering witches I began piling a plate with various delicious looking snacks, when a voice said maliciously,

"Well look who showed up."

My body stiffened and I donned my most arrogant Malfoy sneer as I turned to face George.

"I see you decided to drop the innocent witch façade."

He indicated my decidedly Slytherin get up. He was halfway sitting on a nearby table holding glass of champagne. I felt an uncomfortabe tickle in the base of my stomach but ignored it as I drawled back.

"I guess you brother just thought you could use a lesson in class, Weasley. That's why he invited me."

I was surprised at how much I could sound like my cousin. Apparently so was George. He raised an eyebrow and spat,

"Just like a Malfoy. Always thinking your better than anyone else."

I raise one slender eyebrow,

"It is neither by my status nor my family that makes me think that I'm better than you."

I replied coolly as I walked off to join Fred. Just as Fred detracted himself from a group of Hermione's school friends a flute heralded the beginning of "Step it Out Mary" and I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Breathlessly returning from the Irish jig I dragged Fred into the deserted Burrow and shoved him against a wall. It was now or never and as George had frustrated me beyond all belief I was eager for revenge. I stood on my tiptoes as I furiously kissed a shocked Fred. I had thought that if I took things a little further than shameless flirting my sexual desire for Fred would return. I was mistaken. Still I continued my assault on his lips as he kissed me back just as eagerly. As I ran my fingers through his hair he suddenly pulled back and looked down at a strange expression on his face. I stared at him breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" I queried. Fred sighed

"I really like you, Rose. But I get the feeling you're not into this." I stared at him shocked . How could he read me so well? I opened my mouth my mind racing to find something reassuring to say but all I could think of was Lucius' face as he told me to do it for the family and I felt tear beginning to well in my eyes as the stress of their expectations came crashing down around me. Suddenly Fred caught my chin,

"Rose? Are you all right? Please tell me whats wrong." He pleaded with me and suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore. As the tears started gushing from my eyes I told him everything. I told him about my family and their disgrace, about Lucius' plan, and about how it had always been at the back of my mind whenever I was with him.

"I'm so sorry, Fred!" I sobbed. "I don't deserve your friendship! Your brother's right. I'm just another scheming snake."

I was disgusted at myself for not telling him earlier. I turned away, not wanting to see the look of horror or disgust that would doubtlessly cross his face and waited for him to leave. Instead I felt a pair of strong arms gently rope around me and draw me towards him. Fred held me as I finished sobbing, cooing comforts into my hair. After a moment Fred tipped my chin up to face him.

"No, Rose. You're great. Don't ever think that about yourself. I've really enjoyed my time with you and I know you've enjoyed it too." I smiled tearily at him and he grinned back.

"C'mon, the toasts are about to start." I dried my wet face and allowed Fred to lead me outside. The toasts commenced in the normal boring fashion with half of the family members congratulating Ron on FINALLY asking Hermione and the other half querying if it was actually Hermione who had done the asking. I had thought the toasts were done when Fred stood up on my right.

"Well, firstly I'd like to say congratulations, Ron. Well done, mate. Secondly, Hermione, are you crazy?" Everyone laughed appreciatively at this one including Ron though his ears had gone rather pink. "Lastly, I'd like to say you've inspired me. Initially, I was going to wait to announce this but seeing as I don't know when I'll be seeing you all in one place again I thought I might as well be out with it." Everyone stared expectantly at Fred, including me, when suddenly he reached for my hand and pulled into a standing position. "I would like to announce my own engagment to the beautiful Roisin Malfoy." There was a still silence as Fred beamed at me. It was a thin man with black hair and round glasses who started clapping, rousing the audience from their shock. Every followed Harry Potters lead and a reluctant applause broke out. I smiled nervously, then hugged Fred with tears in my eyes. "Thank you" I whispered as we took our seats again. I stole a glance at George. He looked as though someone had tumbled a pitcher full of ice down his back.


	6. Hexes and Exes

I woke up the next day feeling exuberant. After my initial shock at Fred's announcement last night, Fred and I had discussed our plan and decided that the engagement would be indefinite and that we would wait to see if things blew over and got better for the Malfoys before we called it off. We also agreed that the relationship would be strictly platonic seeing as it wasnt a real engagement or anything and I wasnt sure if I was ready to be anything more than Fred's friend. Fred had also said he would speak with his brother to see if I could move in with them as at this point I was rather done with my family, however I could not see that conversation going down well with George. As I merrily skipped downstairs and into the kitchen my happy mood was rudely interrupted by Lucius making his slimy way into the kitchen holding the Daily Prophet.

"Congratulations." He greeted me airily, barring an article at me that covered Hermione and Ron's engagement party as well as Fred's surprise announcement.

"I take it you finally came around and accepted my help." He looked at me smugly. I grabbed my evening bag which I had tossed onto the kitchen table when I had come in the last night. Opening it, I pulled out the very small, yet very full vial of pink liquid and tossed it carelessly to Lucius saying,

"Didnt need to." And went back to buttering my toast. Lucius stared at the vial in his hand and then at me his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"It would seem that I underestimated your -er- abilities. Well done." He nodded at me as he exited the kitchen his knuckles white as he clutched the small vial.

I strolled down Diagon Ally with the intention of visiting Fred and speaking to him about moving in. My family had been downright insufferable. Other than Lucius, no one had mentioned my engagement as if I had owed it to them to sacrifice my life for their misdoings. To them it was as if a debt had been paid and while I could sense a ease of tension in the house there were no "Thank yous" or "well dones" sent my way. If anything Edwyna had been even more rude to me as of late and I began to harbor the suspicion that she was secretly insanely jealous that I was able to catch a man so quickly. I certainly wasnt going to tell her the truth of the matter so I continued to take her incessant abuse. I was jerked out of my reverie when someone grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me into a dark side ally. I looked up in anger to see a tall black girl with beautifully braided hair pointing her wand directly at my face. I stared at her, I felt as if I had seen her somewhere. I thought back to the drunken night at Fred's flat and gasped.

"You're Angelina Johnson!" Fred had told me much about this girl and it seemed she was Fred and George's best friend at school. Fred had confided in me that they had dated a while before she broke up with him to date some Ravenclaw Quidditch captain after she had graduated.

"That's right." She snapped, not lowering her wand an inch and continuing furiously. "If you know that then you'll also know that Fred is my best mate and if you do anythin-" She had stopped because even though I was massively intimidated I couldn't help but to start laughing. "What's your problem." She snapped at me, obviously irritated. I took a breath, of course my first death threat would come from Fred's ex girlfriend who was all too obviously still in love with him.

"It's nothing." I said shaking my head. "I assure you I haven't the slightest intention of hurting Fred in any way." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Would you like to grab a cup of tea with me?" I asked impulsively. Angelina stared at me before spitting,

"I don't share drinks with snakes." I knew at this point she would probably find every reason to hate me as women in love are wont to do but I persisted.

"You know, I was never in Slytherine just to clarify. I went to Durmstrang." She gave me a look that said "big difference" but I could also see the light of excitement cross her face. Durmstrang had a stellar reputation for turning out some of the best professional Quidditch players and if I gathered anything about Angelina in all the time that Fred had talked about her it was that she LIVED for Quidditch.

"My offer still stands." I smiled brightly "I swear I wont poison you." I joked and immediately regretted as a hostile look crossed Angelina's smooth face. However, the look dissipated into acute suspicion as she finally shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." She replied. Oh. Wow. I hadn't actually thought she would accept.

"Great." I smiled nervously as I rigidly turned out of the ally praying to Gwydion that she wouldnt hex me from behind. It seemed that Angelina had reigned in her hostile deposition as she did not hex me but the walk to the Dragon's Tea House and Emporium was excruciatingly awkward none the less.

Sipping nervously on our hot cups of tea, we stared awkwardly at one another not knowing what to say. I figured that since I had invited her I owed it to her to strike up a conversation. I cleared my throat.

"So . . . I heard you were playing for the Hollyhead Harpies. You came back to London for the off season?" She exhaled deeply before replying.

"Something like that." This was not going to be easy. "Have you seen Fred? I'm sure he would be thrilled to see you. He talks about you all the time." Her face brightened at this before it fell into an expression of discomfort. "Er- No, I haven't."

"I'm heading over there myself if you want to come with." I offered. Her discomfort grew visibly as she replied.

"No, that's alright. I have to get back to . . ." She trailed off obviously searching for an excuse to avoid Fred.

"So you only came to London with the sole purpose of threatening his fiancé?" She laughed nervously.

"Something like that." I decided to change the subject.

"So do you know Natalia Debek? She was a couple years ahead of me. She plays for the Harpies now, I believe." Angelina looked relieved as we began to talk Quidditch. The conversation flowed from there with ease. Angelina lost all reserve as we began to talk about our favorite teams, players, and some of the more epic games of the year.

George

"I want Rose to move in with us."

I choked on the pop tart I had been stuffing my face with and grabbed a gallon of milk which I swigged to quench my fit of coughing. Taking several deep breaths I stares at my twin.

"What?" I asked in a deadly tone, giving him a chance to change what he'd just said. Fred sighed and ran his fingers frustratedly through his hair as he pulled out a chair and plopped down at the table.

"George, I know you don't like her but I do. You havent said one word to me since the party and I really don't need this so we need to sort this out." Fred looked at me expectantly.

"Ok." I started. "Here's my problem. You only just met. She lied to you. She's a Malfoy." I counted them off on my fingers.

"Firstly it's a very long engagement so we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other. Secondly, she didn't lie she simply omitted the fact that she was a Malfoy. Can you blame her? Thirdly, the war is over, George. Voldemort is gone. This enmity needs to stop." Fred refuted my points tiredly. My frustration grew as I stood up.

"Hippogriffs don't change their spots, Fred. Marrying her wont make you forget Angelina." I finished, striking the lowest blow I could. This time it was Fred who stood up, his face white with anger.

"George, I'm tired of your schoolboy antics. Rose is moving in next week and if you don't like it you can leave!" He stormed out. I stared after him the rage quickly dissipating in my chest. I felt pretty bad for bringing up Angelina. Fred had never really gotten over her and I felt ashamed for using that against him. That did not mean I was ok with Malfoy moving in, though. Not in the least.

Roisin

The next week, a shoe box packed, and ready to go I left a note in my empty room that read: "Moving in with Fred. Enjoy your return to social prominence. Ro." I wasnt going to waste any sentimentalities on them as I was sure that they would spare me none. I stepped into to center of the room and grabbed the Portkey, whirling myself into Fred's room. Fred grinned at me as appeared in his room.

"Want help putting anything away?" He asked as I began pulling my clothes out of the box and hanging them in the closet alongside Fred's buoyant robes.

"No." I smiled at him appreciatively. "I don't have much." I peered into the shoe box to look at the few belongings I had brought. It was mostly clothes.

"So." I began as I shuffled uncomfortably. "Where do I sleep?" I looked at Fred.

"I brought the futon in here for you." He smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled back.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me." I said finally. "I know it probably hasn't been easy with George and what not." I finished. Fred smiled tiredly.

"It's the least I can do, buddy." He waved it off. "So, do you have any plans tonight? I thought we could go to the Leaky Cauldron or something." He asked casually.

"Well actually, I'm meeting A- er- a friend tonight for some drinks later. You can come if you like.'' I added nervously. I was actually meeting Angelina tonight. We had been out together a few times since the day in Diagon Ally. She seemed like she sincerely liked me at this point but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was mostly just monitoring me. I didn't mind thought, I really didn't have any girlfriends in London so it was a nice change.

"No, no. That's ok." Fred smiled. "Glad to see you're finally making some friends." I detected the smallest shadow of disappointment on his face.


	7. Quite an Apology

In the evening I got dresses for girls night out. Forgoing my usual formal attire, I pulled on a black halter top with a standing collar that zipped up the front, allowing me to adjust the plunging neckline. I wore a pair of black split pants that flowed when I walked, barring my legs to reveal a pair of strappy heels. I grabbed my bag and walked out into the living room to find George seated casually on the couch. He narrowed his eyes at me as I walked towards the door.

"You look nice this evening." I turned slowly to face George, unable to believe my ear. He was looking at me with an expression of contempt.

"Quite a bit like your aunt, really. All that black." I abruptly turned on my heels and stomped out the door without another word. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as I took the stairs down. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone heading up. It was Fred.

"Whats wrong, Rose?" He looked at my bleary eyes.

"Nothing." I said and continued stomping down the stairs, wiping my face. and feeling more than a little guilty for walking out on Fred like that. _Stupid tosser_ , I thought as I thought back to George's stinging words. I wasnt even blood related to Bellatrix (I was quite sure that was who he had been refering to).

I forced a smile onto my face as I entered the pub. I was not going to let George ruin this night. I sat down with Angelina in a small booth and she looked at me curiously.

"Have you been crying, Ro?" She asked. I could detect a hint of excitement in her voice that made me smile genuinely. I couldn't dislike her for hoping that me and Fred's nonexistent relationship was on the rocks.

"It's just George." I burst out after ordering a Blast Ended Skrewt Bomb. Angelina looked surprised.

"What about George?" And I began telling her all about his hatred of me and his words before I got here. Angelina looked shocked.

"Wow. George isn't really like that, usually." She explained her surprise. "It's usually Fred who is the hothead of the two." She looked sadly faraway as if she were revisiting some fond memories. She snapped out of it quickly though and I could see a mask go up. Slowly I began considering something. The more I drank the better the idea became and I noticed Angelina looking more and more depressed with each of her drinks. I took her hand.

"Angelina." She looked at me, alarmed by the contact. "Fred and I aren't really getting married." Casting a _muffliato_ bubble around our booth, I continued. "We're not even dating." Angelina looked at me wide-eyed.

"What do you mean?" I sighed and then told her about Lucius' plan and how Fred was just going along with it for my sake.

"And I know that he still really cares for you." I added after my explanation. Angelina looked doubtful.

"Well, that certainly interesting news but, Rose, I don't think it really affects me." I looked at her shocked. "But you like him don't you?" I asked incredulously. Angelina blushed a deep crimson.

"I do." She confessed. "But I don't think he could forgive me for choosing Davies over him. I know I wouldn't." She looked down.

"Angelina." I started sternly. "He talks about you all the time. He misses you! Of course he'll forgive you!" Angelina didn't look up. "I'm only going to say this once and then we'll drop the whole thing and have some fun but you should talk to him. He would like that." Angelina took a deep draught of her drink and smiled at me. The rest of the night passed in bit of a blur but when I finally sobered up Angelina hugged me goodnight and I set out to the flat.

When I got in, I collapsed onto the couch feeling oddly depressed thinking about my lost career, platonic relationship, and George's words when I left. I sighed deeply and stared dejectedly into the darkness. I'm not sure how long I sat there before the soft click of an opening door alerted me to someone's presence. I didn't not look around as I heard the soft patter of footsteps in my direction. The couch creaked softly as someone sat down next to me.

"Hey." It was Fred.

"Hey." I repeated back to him tiredly. There was a long pause before Fred said,

"George can be a proper git sometimes." I snorted.

"I dunno, Fred. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." I stated the obvious.

"Don't say that, Roisin." Fred sounded hurt, I felt him scoot closer to me and my hand was suddenly encircled in another, warmer hand. "I'm sorry." He said into the darkness. It was like being hit by a stunning jinx, the contact with him. Suddenly, I just wanted to be closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into his toned chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Yet, this still didn't feel like enough. My body was oddly alive with a scorching need. His arms went around me as well and I tipped my head up trying to make out the outline of his face in the darkness. And quite suddenly I felt the stir of his breathe upon my face. And then he was gently kissing me and I found myself wondering how I hadn't enjoyed this the last time. I had kissed Fred before but I couldn't recall it being quite like this. I felt cheated by every kiss before it. He deepened the kiss as he pulled me tight against him. I felt as if I had no control over my body, his lips dictated its every movement and feeling. I didn't want control. I shifted my body to sit atop his lap and wrapped his hair around my fists as I leaned his head back in a furious kiss. Suddenly we were standing up and then I was against the wall without knowing how I'd got there, my hands searching his firm body not being able to decide which part of him I liked best. He began placing soft kisses down my jaw, just barely grazing my jaw line with his teeth. His hand found the zipper to my shirt and pulled roughly. I shrugged the shirt off and continued kissing every inch of him that I could reach, a lust like I'd never felt coursing through my body. Suddenly, I thought of Angelina. _What was I doing_? But trying to stop kissing him was like trying to stay flat and still against the bottom of a deep pool. I just kept floating up. Finally I pushed him back. "Fred." I was breathing hard. "We shouldnt be doing this." No reply. And then. "You're right, I'm sorry." and he gave me one more heart stopping kiss before he roughly pulled himself back and walked out of the room. When I heard the door close I made my way towards the bed and collapsed onto it, unable to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to a gentle tapping on the window. I looked up to see George's black owl, Loki, wanting in after his night of hunting. As I opened the window to let the dark owl in the memory of last night came back to me, the crushing feeling of guilt slowly suffocating me. I knew what I had to do. I tore a piece of parchment from a Judgemental Journal that was laying abandoned on the floor and wrote.

Angelina,

I need to talk to you. Meet me at The Dragon at 10.

Rose.

" _I'm a journal not stationary, you crazy broad!_ " The paper squeaked at me as I tied it to Loki's leg, sent him off, and closed the window. After dressing for my meeting with Angelina I cracked the door to Fred's room and peeked out into the living room. No one was there. I sighed in relief. The twins must have left for the shop already. I made my way outside and down the street.

Angelina came rushing into the shop looking worried.

"Ro, what's happened? I got your message. Are you ok?" I looked up at her guiltily.

"I'm fine, Angelina. But there's something you should know." She stared at me expectantly.

"I made out with Fred last night after I got back from the pub. I'm so sorry, Ange. I don't know what came over me. First we were just sitting there and then we were snogging and then were against the wall . . ." I chanced I look up at her face. She looked bewildered.

"You . . . walked home last night, yeah?" She asked me slowly. This time I stared at her wondering where she was going.

"Er, yeah. I did." She looked at me and I could have sworn I saw the hint of a smile cross her face.

"Um, the thing is, Ro." She started. "Right after you left I sent a message to Fred via floo to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. I reckon he was at the Leaky Cauldron before you even made it home. And I know for a fact that he didn't return to his flat at all last night." Angelina blushed deeply at her last statement. I stared at her my mouth agape.

"But then how-" I stopped as realization dawned on me.

"George." We said in unison. I stood up abruptly my chair violently flying backwards as I sputtered.

"That- How dare- arrrrrrrggg. That bastard!" I was furious. Angelina looked alarmed.

"Rose, calm down. At least it wasn't Fred!"

"But he didn't tell me!" My guilt was fast being replaced by rage.

"That slimy tosser! That devious toad! Repulsive wart! Where on earth did he learn to kiss like that!?" I looked at Angelina who shrugged.

"Never mind." I spat angrily. "This doesn't change things!" I said as I marched out of the shop and towards WWW with Angelina at my heels entreating me to cool down and not make a scene. But it was too late for that. I burst through the shop door, looking wildly around for any sign of red hair. I stomped into the break room and there he was. His hand, which had been reaching for some doughnuts, freezing mid grab as he saw me. I walked up to him and released to famous Malfoy backhand (reserves for impudent fools as uncle Lucius would say). Fred and Lee stared at me in shock while George looked down guiltily.

"What- How could you?" I sputtered furiously. George opened his mouth but Fred cut him off.

"What did you do, George?" He asked bewildered. "Burn all of her possessions or something?" I ignored Fred and took another step towards George before Angelina pulled me back.

"George, get out. Now." Angelina warned him and he made haste. Pausing at the door, he turned around and said.

"I'm sorry, Roisin. Really." I glared at him as he left.

"Does anyone want to tell us whats going on?" Lee asked as soon as the door had closed. I didn't speak as I glared angrily at the table. Angelina cleared her throat.

"Well -er- it seems as if uh when Rose got back last night she mistook George for Fred and George initiated some uh well . . ." She looked uncomfortable.

"What?!" Fred and Lee asked in unison.

"Well, they made out." Angelina finished quickly. Fred and Lee stared at each other before they burst out laughing.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Fred excitedly. "I knew he had the hots for you. It explains so much!"

"It's not funny!" I shouted at them. "We were halfway naked before I had the sense to call it quits!" I my face red with anger and embarrassment.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them exclaimed. Lee turned to Fred, "George doesn't usually move that fast. I'm quite impressed to be honest." I glared at him and he shut up.

"Hold up." Fred looked at me, a small smile playing across his face. "You got half naked with George, but you never really seemed to be that into me when we were together." I narrowed my eyes at Fred,

"Well, I was sometimes. It just sort of came and went." I argued back at Fred, "Like when you first showed me the shop and the morning we came back from the Leaky Cauldron that night . . .What's so funny!" I demanded angrily for Fred and Lee looked like they were having seizures from laughing so hard.

"Oh . . . Oh my Godric." Fred panted. "That was GEORGE." Fred broke into hysterics again at the look on my face.

"No it wasn't! It was you! You said . . ."

"No. I didn't tell you George was my twin, and when you saw him you thought it was me . . . understandably. And he didn't want to embarrass you so he played along!" Fred explained and suddenly it all made so much sense. How he had been making jokes about how cool George was and how George did all the work because it WAS George. I thought back to what he had said to me last night "George can be a proper git . . . I'm sorry." I shook my head in exasperation as I turned a brilliant shade of red. I didn't know what to think at this point and ended up stomping out of the break room and bumping right into . . . _ugh_ , George. I made to shove past him but he grabbed my shoulders and faced me earnestly.

"Look, Roisin. I'm sorry about last night. I was trying to apologize and things just escalated from-"

"You kissed me!" I spat at him vehemently. His face grew angry as he said forcefully.

"Well, maybe it has escaped your notice, Roisin, but you kissed me back quite enthusiastically!"

"You undressed me while I thought you were Fred! There's something wrong with that principal!"

"You don't even like Fred like that! He told me about your arrangement after you left last night!"

"So you thought you'd just-"

"I didn't think anything! It just happened. I was trying to apologize!"

I stepped back and looked at him coolly, "Well, that was quite an apology George Weasley." And with that I shoved past him and stormed out of the shop.


	8. Reconciliation

George

I paced around the flat looking at the clock it was 10. Fred stared at me an amused expression on his face.

"I don't think she's coming home tonight, mate." You should just go over there in the morning and talk to her." Fred offered. I crashed on the sofa frustratedly and Fred joined me grinning from ear to ear.

"So . . . how'd it happen?" I scowled at Fred.

"Well she got in last night and and I could hear she hadn't gone to bed cause I didn't hear the door or anything so I walked out there to apologize to her which I sort of did cept she couldn't tell it was me cause it was dark, y'know? And I was speaking in third person . . ." Fred rolled his eyes at me. "And then she hugged me I dont know what I was thinking but it just seemed like a good idea to kiss her, y'know?" Fred stared at me.

"Go on." He goaded and I could feel heat in my face.

"I'm getting some food." I mumbled as I made my way to the sweets cabinet. Fred followed me

"Aw, c'mon Georgie boy, tell old Freddie!" I scowled at his beaming face. "Sounds to me," He continued "as if you could have had your fair way with her if she wasn't so concerned about me and Angelina, from what I hear." I swiveled to face him angrily.

"I wouldn't have done that!" I spat at him and he raised an eyebrow. "and yet you had no qualms about getting her out of those clothes . . ." I slammed the cabinet I had been rifling through shut.

"I'm done talking to you."

"You need to talk to her!" He called after me as I stormed out of the kitchen.

The next morning I shuffled nervously at the door of Angelina's flat. Finally I picked up my courage and knocked gently praying no one would hear. My prayers were unanswered as I heard a soft click and the door opened slightly to reveal Angelina's smiling face.

"Hey, George." She beamed before she turned and called over her shoulder, "Ro, someone's here to see you!" And before I had time to run she was at the door, glaring at me.

"George." She said stiffly.

"Hey, Roisin." I started, shifting nervously, my hands in my pockets. "I was maybe wondering if you maybe wanted to go have tea with me maybe?" I finished nervously. She looked at me suspiciously. "So we could talk things over . . .civilly." I added for a good measure. She rolled her eyes at me before she said,

"Gimme a second to get my coat."

"Well, first off. I'd just like to say I'm sorry for being an infernal prat about the whole Malfoy thing." She nodded at me. "I guess I was just jealous and looking for any reason to lash out really." I began once we were seated at The Dragon.

"Jealous?" She asked confused.

"Of Fred . . . and you, I guess." I looked down guiltily. Her eyes widened as she bowed her head and blew awkwardly on her tea. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was um me, I guess, last night. I really didn't intend for things to go that way . . ." My face heated as I finished my apologies. Roisin stared at me and then looked down.

"Right," She began, "and I guess I'm sorry for backhanding you yesterday." We smiled awkwardly at each other and the conversation continued in an equally awkward manner. We chatted lightly as we left the Dragon and headed towards the flat. I opened the door for her and she climbed the steps before turning around, grabbing the back of my head and kissing me passionately. Then she swiftly turned and left me standing on the steps shocked. Slowly a grin arose on my face and I followed her into the shop. I spun her around just as she was about to climb the stairs up to the flat and kissed her hard.


	9. Epilogue

_The Daily prophet would like to apologize for any confusion concerning our July article regarding Frederick Weasley and Roisin Malfoy. We would also like to apologize for the August column covering Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger's engagement soiree as well as Frederick Weasley's engagement. The Daily Prophet would like to amend that the subject of these articles is, in fact, George Weasley and not Frederick. Our most sincere apologies for the mix up._

 _Rhonda Dorcet, Editor._


End file.
